Roslin Tully
Roslin Tully, née Frey, is the daughter of Lord Walder Frey and is married to Lord Edmure Tully at the Red Wedding. Biography Background Roslin is the 19-year-old daughter of Walder Frey, Lord of the Crossing. Unlike the majority of Lord Walder's brood, Roslin is quite beautiful. She was intended to marry King Robb Stark as part of an alliance between her father and him (Walder had given Robb a choice of any one of his many daughters or granddaughters, but Roslin would have been the obvious choice),"Baelor" but Robb fell in love with and married Talisa Maegyr, instead."Valar Dohaeris" Season 3 Lothar Frey and Black Walder Rivers arrive at Riverrun after Robb Stark offers to renew their alliance, but Black Walder relays that Lord Walder insists that Edmure Tully must immediately marry Roslin, having "gone off" long engagements after Robb reneged on his own. Edmure initially refuses, but eventually consents after bowing to family pressure, as well as his desire to make amends for his blunder at the Battle of Stone Mill."The Climb" Edmure does not meet Roslin until she is unveiled at the wedding. Having seen Walder's other daughters, Edmure was shocked and relieved to see Roslin at last. She glances at Robb, who turns to Walder, who gives him a rather sarcastic look. Roslin and Edmure get along quite well until Robb and Walder call for the bedding ceremony, when Roslin was carried off by Frey and Tully attendants to the bridal chamber."The Rains of Castamere" It is not known what, if any, involvement Roslin had in the planning or execution of the grislier parts of her wedding. During their wedding night, Edmure impregnates Roslin, and she later gives birth to a son - although Edmure remains a captive at the Twins. Season 6 During a conversation between Jaime Lannister and Roslin's captive husband, Edmure, Jaime points out that Roslin has already given Edmure a son that was sired on their wedding night. Edmure then reveals that he hasn't seen Roslin since their wedding night and has never met his son."No One" Appearance Image gallery 309 Roslin Frey down the aisle.jpg|Roslin is walked down the aisle to be given away by her father, Walder Frey (right). 309 Roslin Frey wedding veil.jpg|Roslin wears a veil when she is walked down the aisle, which her father pulls back when he presents her to the groom. Roslin Frey s3.png Roslin3x09.jpg|Roslin in "The Rains of Castamere". 309 Roslin cloaked.jpg 309 Edmure Roslin reciting wedding vows.jpg 309 Edmure and Roslin tie the knot 1.jpg|Edmure and Roslin join hands, around which the septon begins wrapping a ribbon. 309 Edmure and Roslin tie the knot 2.jpg|The septon "ties the knot" around Edmure and Roslin's hands while reciting the prayers. Red wedding s3 ep9.png|Roslin at the dais with her new husband, Edmure Tully. EdmureRoslin-1-.jpg Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Roslin is born from Lord Walder's sixth wife, Bethany Rosby. Roslin is the fifth child that Bethany bore Walder, and she has four older brothers: Perwyn, Benfrey, Willamen, and Olyvar. Members of House Rosby are known to have frail health to begin with, and Bethany's frequent pregnancies took a heavy toll on her body. Walder kept Bethany almost constantly pregnant, having a new child every year of their marriage, and ultimately Roslin's mother died not long after she was born. Roslin is described as being the prettiest of Walder Frey's offspring. She is small with very white skin, a pretty face with a small chin, delicate nose, and big brown eyes. Between her teeth she has a small gap. Her hair is brown and reaches her waist. She has a gentle nature and a talent for music. Roslin was seventeen years old in the third novel, but in the corresponding section of Season 3 in the episode "The Climb", she is stated to be nineteen years old: this is in keeping with how most of the younger cast members have been aged-up by two years in the TV continuity. Unlike in the TV series, Roslin is introduced to Edmure shortly after he and the Starks arrive at the Twins. Since she is so small and has narrow hips, Edmure and Catelyn are concerned about her fertility. Catelyn discusses it with Maester Brenett, and he assures her there is nothing to worry about, for Roslin's mother gave Lord Walder a child every year, five of them living past infancy. Edmure finds it strange that Roslin is sobbing when she meets him. She tells him "I weep for joy, my lord". Only a moment before the massacre begins, Catelyn realizes the real reason for her tears: Roslin knew about the scheme and was forced to go along. By the point the books reached, Roslin is pregnant, and has not yet given birth. According to Perwyn, Roslin has been praying that her child will be a girl, fearing (correctly) that if she gives birth to a boy, her father will have no more need of her husband. Edmure knows about his wife's pregnancy, but is unaware that if the child will be a boy, the Freys will dispose of him. Jaime promises Edmure, among his other terms of surrender, that he will send Roslin to join him in Casterly Rock; if her child is a boy, he will serve House Lannister as a page and a squire, and when he earns his knighthood, they'll bestow some lands upon him; if Roslin gives birth to a daughter, Jaime will see her well dowered when she’s old enough to wed. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References | }} de:Roslin Frey es:Roslin Frey fr:Roslin Tully pl:Roslin Frey ru:Рослин Фрей ro:Roslin Frey zh:萝丝琳·佛雷 Category:Living individuals Category:Members of House Frey Category:Members of House Tully Category:Ladies Category:Rivermen